Usuario:LizabethAihane~
Archivo:Rapidash_NB.gifOye tú, o le dejas un mensaje a mi entrenadora ''Aquí'' o te quemoArchivo:=3.png Mis personajes en PC MIS personajes Dibujos Dibujos 100% hechos por mí Fotos de Anime Fotos de anime o no anime (?) Amigos Míos, so posesivos (?) Hoy es , ' / / Archivo:Haku_icon_2.gifEsta usuaria es una administradora de PokeCountry.Si necesitas algo déjalo en su discu. Archivo:Haku_icon_3.gifEsta usuaria es fan de Vocaloid y PokémonArchivo:Rapidash_Gijinka_Sprite.png Archivo:Lina_muy_atareada.pngNo sé que hacer no sé qué hacer ;-; Archivo:Lina_enfadada.pngExamenes D8< Archivo:Haku icon.gifYo formo parte del trío de locas oAoArchivo:Lily icon by yen.pngArchivo:Yokune_ruko_icon.png 'Archivo:Teto_icon.gifUn poco de muaArchivo:Meiko_icon.png ' Bueno,pues...Yo soy Sevillana,pero me mudé a Granada.Conocí muchos repetidores en mi nueva escuela,el cual ya estoy saliendo con uno Archivo:Cara_tierna.png.No tenía novio en Sevilla,pero dos me amaban,bueno,no es mi problema (awesome).Aquí,en Granada,voy a la Escuela Ave María la Quinta,y estoy pensando que los granadinos están locos Archivo:=3.png.Dicen a Granada ''Graná y a los Granadinos Granaínos ...Por eso me caen tan bien xd.Mi asignatura favorita es Artística y Educación Física,odio Sociales y mates con mi alma,soy una chica rara,otaku,gore,tsundere(siempre estoy alegre aquí y en mi escuela con mis amigos,pero en otros lugares...me siento incómoda...y..bueno e,é)....En fin,un extraño Milagro de la Naturaleza (?) Nací el 28 de Noviembre de 1997,una cosa muy extraña es que el día que yo hice mi comunión,un día de Mayo en 2007,(Aún en Sevilla TwT)mis tíos no pudieron venir porque tenia una futura prima,y asi es como me quedé sin el dinero de mis tíos (?).Con los gustos...bueno,me gusta CASI TODO lo de este mundo, a diferencia de los demás,yo AMO las arañas y las serpientes *w*,soy deportiva,no me gusta comprar,pienso que es muy ...cursi,en cambio,si es ropa que me gusta (pantalones vaqueros,tejanos,camisetas por así decirlo... secsi , por que molan O3O,balones,videojuegos... ) entonces chi :3. Odio,repito,ODIO las lentejas,los garbanzos y ... el brocoli(y no lo he probado siquiera o3o)...y....la coliflor E3.Adoro las pantallas,las pantallicas,como dice mi hermana (?) , el PC,mi laptop,el móvil,la cámara,la DS,la PSP,las tres PlayStation...Me falta la jodida XBox360 -w- ...Bueno,la Wii jugué varias veces,my cousin la tiene (?).También me gusta pintar,dibujar,dormir....las lamparas de lava(me quedo mirándolas embobada) *w* (I have one) y....EL SPANGLISH 8D.We love Spanglish porque it's genial (H) (?).Como no,adoro Vocaloid,sobretodo a Haku y Meiko 83 Me gustan aparte Lily,Len y Rin,Miku Dark...y odio a la pelirosa (Luka) E3 No me gusta mucho ._. .Tengo dos hermanas,una mayor y una menor.Si,soy la jodida mediana e.é.Yo heredo cosas de la mayor,y a la pequeña se las compran por que Yo las dejo rotas .__. . Cuanto Cabrón,Asco De Vida,Visto en Facebook...lo amo todo Archivo:=3.png.Bueno,aquí os dejo,no quiero dar mucho la murga y molestaros si os he molestado,se joden,bitches,i'm sorry asi que Dew Archivo:=3.png Archivo:Miku_icon.gifRetosArchivo:Kaito_icon..gif Conseguir 100 ediciones Conseguir 500 ediciones Conseguir 1000 ediciones Tener una novela Tener 2 novelas Terminar una novela Ser Moderadora de Chat Ser Administradora Archivo:Neru_icon.gifMis cosasArchivo:Haku_icon.gif Mis cosillas Archivo:Cara_de_Rapidash.pngFirma o Typhlosion te usará LanzallamasArchivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png *Archivo:Navidad_(138).gifComienza la cuenta atrás para Papá Noel!!!Archivo:Navidad_(138).gif 22:24 17 dic 2011 (UTC) *otra visita de las mias :P Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif 25 de diciembre fun fun fun (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini.gif happy christmas!!! :D Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif ho, ho, ho (?) Archivo:Suicune_mini_variocolor.gif 10:47 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *Archivo:Skitty_mini.gifThe best me Archivo:Ponyta_mini.gif''' 10:10 10 dic 2011 (UTC) 12:43 18 dic 2011 (UTC) *AMIGA ME VINE Archivo:Sonrie.png Oye ese Sprite tiene derecho de autor OE3 (?) ☆ Trial Triangle ☆ 19:51 19 dic 2011 (UTC) * Sigan firmando Merry Christmas...Archivo:Cara_de_Typhlosion.png...and a Happy New Year! 15:57 22 dic 2011 (UTC) * Nueva firma Circus Monster...Archivo:Miku_icon.gif I'm Gonna Kill You (?)Archivo:=3.png 15:57 22 dic 2011 (UTC) *... FUCK YEAH 8D вℓα¢к ★яσ¢к ѕнσσтєя ~ Archivo:Black_★_Rock_Shooter_Mini_Icon.png ~ 13:29 8 ene 2012 (UTC) *Pucha,sigan firmando D8 Archivo:Reshiram_icon.pngуσωαηє нαкυArchivo:Haku_icon.gifℓα нιנα ∂є вℓαη¢σArchivo:Arceus_icon.png 16:54 31 ene 2012 (UTC) *Oído Cocína ED Archivo:Cara_de_Suicune.pngSui can call me;)... Archivo:Lily_icon_by_yen.pngYAY Archivo:Fluttershy.png 21:15 31 ene 2012 (UTC) *Firmo, mi pejelagarta (?) †Marceline ~ The Vampire Queen†Archivo:Marceline_icon.gif 22:27 9 feb 2012 (UTC) *Firmo ccccccccc: αкαт кαѕнι Archivo:Akat_Icon.png 14:33 10 feb 2012 (UTC) *Sigan Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 21:32 19 feb 2012 (UTC) *A SUS ÓRDENES 8D ☆ Kιяву αη∂ Mєтα Kηιgнт ☆ 12:58 25 feb 2012 (UTC) *MÁÁÁS (?) Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 15:44 3 mar 2012 (UTC) * VAAALE (?), Yay, imagino tu comentario sobre mi nueva firma ED ιƒ нє ωєяє α gιяℓ... нє ωσυℓ∂ вє like мє... ℓα∂у Mк 13:36 4 mar 2012 (UTC) * Firmo porque tus estados me recuedan a Erza Archivo:D8.png Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken_Geo.pngSabes quien soy •y tienes ganas de conocerme?Cotillea un poco por ahí ¡y Entretente un poco! Archivo:Cara_de_Combusken_Geo.png 13:31 8 mar 2012 (UTC) *¿Eh? o3o Archivo:Serperior_icon.pngℓιηα•αιнαηєArchivo:Lina_icon.pngArchivo:Reuniclus_icon.png 20:38 8 mar 2012 (UTC) *Firma nueva Archivo:La.gif Sigan firmaaandooo Archivo:=3.png ♪Liza Aihane,Inazuma Eleven Fan♫Archivo:Lina_icon.pngJudє es mío,perras♥111 px 22:27 6 abr 2012 (UTC) * * Categoría:Pokenovelista Categoría:Usuari@ Categoría:Administradora